


Eddie's Runaway Bride

by TheFaclessOne



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie is so sweet, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: Eddie's bride likes to run and leap. Will she always run from him or will she finally stop? Super short.





	Eddie's Runaway Bride

“Darling, please come down,” Eddie begged. “It’s not safe up there!”

“Go away, Eddie,” You said as you stood up.

You were in the rafters again, casually jumping from beam to beam. Of course, Eddie had found you. Honestly, you didn’t understand why he kept following you around. You weren’t cruel to him, you just kept telling him to go away and leave you alone. Eddie was persistent though. So you told him you would be his bride only if he could catch you. That had probably been a bad idea because he was following you more.

“No, no, no!” Eddie cried. “Darling, please don’t do that! Oh, my heart can’t take it!”

“Eddie, don’t you have a dress to make or something,” You asked as you sat down on one of the beams. “Go on, shoo.”

Eddie’s demeanor changed from fearful to angry. Growling, he stalked towards your dangling foot. You brought it up as he tried to grab it. 

“Damnit, you ungrateful whore!” He glared at you. “Why are you doing this to me?”

You threw back your head and laughed. Standing up, you jumped towards another beam. Eddie left out a horrified cry as you swung around and landed on the ground. Once you were on solid ground, you ran. Eddie was fast, but you were smaller than him. Back in the days before Mount Massive, you had been an athlete and a gymnast. All those lessons had come in handy when the asylum had gone to shit. With your size and talent, you were untouchable. 

“Darling, wait for me!” Eddie called after you.

“Never!” You returned, giggling at mad.

You ran until you felt a cold breeze on your skin. Stopping, you saw an open window. It had been broken, shattered by another inmate. A bluejay was sitting on the ground, curiously glancing around at its surroundings. Quietly, you walked towards the bird. When it didn’t fly away, you reached down and carefully cupped it in your hands. It was almost too good to be true. A way out, a way back to the real world.

A world where you no longer belonged.

You walked to the window, eyes focused on the bird. With a sad smile, you opened up your hand and watched the bird fly away. Someone deserved to be free. Even if it wasn’t you, someone at least deserved to be free. All your playful energy vanished in that instant. Tears started to stream down your face as you fell to your knees. No matter how fast you ran, you were stuck here. A normal life? That would never happen. Now, you were just another freak.

“Darling, there you are! I---are you crying?” Eddie asked.

“Go away, Eddie,” You sniffled. “Don’t look at me.”

“What happened? Oh god, are you hurt?” You heard his footsteps. “Please tell me if you are?”

“Eddie, stop,”

“Look at me,” Eddie grabbed your face. “Oh, darling, don’t cry. It’s alright. I’m here.”

“Just---why do you keep doing this?” You stepped away slightly. “We’re stuck here, there is nothing in this place but death, and it’s all thanks to those fucks who messed with our minds. They said they were going to help us and look at what they did! To me, to you, to Chris, to everyone! People out there call us monsters but what about those bastards who screwed us over? It’s not fair!”

“Sweetness,” Eddie’s voice was soft as he opened up his arms. “Just come to me.”

What was the point of running from him? There was no reason to run anymore; Mount Massive would be your home forever, and Eddie was in the same boat as you. Both of you were fucked up, so why not be fucked up together? 

“You still want me after all that running?” You asked.

“Yes, I do,” Eddie replied. “Darling, you have been worth the chase. I know I’ve been crass and vulgar, but you have to understand when a man wants a woman, he goes a bit loopy.”

“Fuck it,” You smiled. “Alright Eddie, you’ve won. You got yourself a bride.”

You leaped into his arms, and he caught you. Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. This felt right. Yeah, you were insane but so was he. Together, you could be the monsters the outside world thought you were. That was enough for you. When you pulled away, Eddie’s face was flushed.

“Darling,” He smiled. “Oh, you’ve made the happiest man in the world! I promise nothing will ever happen to you or our children.”

“Pretty sure you have to marry me first because we get to make kids Eddie,” You grinned. 

“Yes, of course,” Eddie whirled you around. “I’m just so happy! Finally, after all these years, I’ve found the perfect woman! We’re going to be so happy together, I just know it! And don’t you worry about those rapists who hurt us. If I never find any of them, they’re dead. Nothing will ever happen to you again, my little honeysuckle.”

That earned Eddie another kiss.


End file.
